Purify Me
by xiloveinuyashax
Summary: Can a mans passion of hate towards women can change in love? IK
1. Chapter 1

do not own Inu Yasha and Co. I got this idea out of the blue, just

sitting there at my desk and BAM! The crative side of my head just

wenta workin! Anyways lets get on with the story

Prologue : Let me tell you

I hate women. Ever since i was the tender age of six, my dislike for women grew into hate. It all started with my father sleeping around that it gave me the impression that women were nothing but toys for men to play with, except my mother. I thought she was the purest being on the face of the earth. But of course realitys ugly big head showed itself that I realized I was giving a painted picture of lies and how wrong I was to think such foolish things.

It was after school in the second grade and I just arrived home. I was so proud of myself to get an A on my math test that I excitedly searched for my mother. I looked around the house thinking that she might be in the kitchen making dinner like usual but she wasn't there. Thinking maybe she was on the second floor, I start to climb up the stairs but then I heard moaning... I thought my dear mother was hurt so I rushed rest of the way up. The noise grew louder and it made me frighten, so I slowly reach the door nob of my mothers door, and cracked it open just enough for one of my golden eyes to see.

I was in complete shock, there in the darkness I saw two figures, one was my mothers and the other was a man that wasn't my fahter nor have I ever met beofre. I stood frozen to the spot just watching my mother being just like all the other women that came and gone in my fathers bed. Tears ran down my face as I heard foul words coming out of her mouth. The man thrust into my mother with such force that she kept on screaming over and over with pleasure that it sickened me as the man grunted and spilled his seed all over my mothers face. I don't know how long I was standing there watching when my father came home, reaching out to grab my shoulder to push me aside while throwing the door open.

I don't know exactly what happened since I left, running all the way to my room, my test paper completely forgotten in the hall way in front of my mothers bedroom door. Shortly after, my parents divorced and my father was granted custody over me. My lif3e didn't turn out like most people believed it would be for a serverly tramatized child like myself. In fact I'm a very sucessful multimillionare business man, and the women that surround me only proves my point further, that women are disgusting nymphomatic creatures. Day in and out, women try to access my wealth by trying to decieve me by acting like they are in love with me and try to bed with me. Of course I sleep with them, torture them in every single sexual way possible til they break. Then I throw them away with nothing to offer but selfdisgust and selfpity. Don't ever try to fool a man that has been fooled at an early age, it's dangerous.

My name is Inu Yasha Tashio and I hate women.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER ONE: One Hellava Day

"Fuck you Inu Yasha! I hope you rot in hell you conniving son-of-a-bitch!" she yelled while throwing valuable items in the plush white bedroom at him.

Sitting on the grand four post bed with his elbow on this knee and his chin resting on his fist, he watched the enraged woman trashing his bedroom because of her own stupidity. With a sigh, he slowly got up and turned to face the window, completely ignoring the woman which only further her anger.

Stomping her feet towards him, she grabs his naked shoulder and quickly spins him around to face her.

"Are you even listening to me! How could you do this to me you selfish bastard? You used me and humilated me! Why are you doing this? What kind of sick pleasure are you getting out of this?" She screamed, her voice turning rasby, eyes streaming tears down her face. She searched his eyes wanting to find that everything was a joke that he cared for her. Waiting for him to smile and say "Got cha, I'm playing baby." but no smile graced his face, no such words slipped out of his mouth.

The exact opposite happened. Instead of a smile, a vicious grin appeared on his lips. "The sick pleasure I'm getting is seeing you tied up and bound, fucking you in every single hole, while you called out your brothers name." He said, watching her face turn into disbelief of what spew out of his mouth. He leaned closer til his lips were only a breath away from her ear. "Another sick pleasure is seeing you like this. -He whisperes- You thought you could fool me? Baby you only fooled yourself. You're nothing but dirt beneath my shoe, a speck of dust in the wind." He finished and pulled his face back. Wide watery eyes stared back at him while he grabbed her by the hair and flung her to the floor. Crying uncontrolably, she crawls to hold on his feet, begging him to say that everything was untrue. Yes she went out with him for the money and fame at first, but the way he treated her broke her pride and soul. She couldn't give up, not when everything backfired on her. She couldn't leave his place like this but yet she knew she didn't have any other choice. Since she lost all of her pride, she had to beg now, only for sheer hope that maybe he'll give her another chance.

Growing tired and losing all patience, he kicked her away while he walked to the door and opened it, waiting for her to leave. "Get out of my house before I have someone to remove you." He gruffly said. Going insane thrashing on the floor, the said woman refused to leave. "NO! I'm not going anywhere you hear! long brown hair tossed around her, wired, sticking out at all dfferent directions, she holds on to one of the posts of the bed naked. "Woman you've gone mad! Get the hell out of my house before i throw you out of the window!" he threatened. "Go ahead! -she laughed- Throw me out of the window, kill me why don't cha!" she challenged. Briskly he walked towards her, picked her up and threw her out the second floor window. All he could hear was a scream and a splash. Laughing to himself as he heard her cursing him for really throwing her out the window and in the pool naked. He walks to the intercom by the door and pressed the button down. "Miroku, make sure that Miss Kikyou is off of my property immediately." With that said, he turned to into the bathroom to take a shower and start off his day.

:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0

' What a long fucking day in the office! I need to release some tension.' Sitting down drinking his coffee, he scans around the diner to find any potential females to "assist" him. Setting down his coffee mug, his eyes light up to see a beautiful woman sitting at the far corner of the place. Long blonde hair casade down her shoulders in waves, half lid blue eyes staring down the paper she is currently reading, red painted lips,slim pianist fingers and long slim legs. ' She definitely has potential' Putting the paper down, she reveals her upper body in a slim low cut v-neck showing alot of clevage. Coughing loudly he turns his eyes away from her. ' Oh my...' When he turned back around, the said woman was staring down at him, bent foward so her hand was on top of the table while the other was resting on her hip. Now he had a clear view of her twins. "Like what you see?" she asked casualy. Staring unshamefuly at her breast he replies with smirk. "Would you like to rub your face between them?" She whispers softly. ' Yes my god I would love to.' " Are you offering?" He asks with a grin.

"YES OH GOD YES!" she screams has he thrust his cock deeply into her. Reaching into the cabinet he pulls out a dildo and jabs it into her backdoor.

"AHHH, what the fuck is that!" she yells out painfully. There was nothing she could do since she allowed him to tie her up but now she didn't think it was a good idea.

"Just a toy, you'll enjoy it." he says while plunging it in and out of her.

"Ouch the hell I will! Stop it, it hurts!" She cries, tears forming in her eyes. "Aww, you invite me and tell me I can do anything to you and now you're going to back out. I don't think so." He walks in front of her and bits on her nipple hard. Her scream fills the air as he drew out blood with his canine fangs. 'It's so easy to torture women that give themselves so openly. There's no work involved, I don't have to play along pretending to be in love with them.'

:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:

"Mr. Tashio, you have a meeting with Miss Higurashi."

"I don't recall having a meeting Akine, what the hell are you blabbering about?" He replied sitting at his desk with his Gucci covered feet crossed the ankle on his desk.

" An interview for the position of a secretary for Hojo your partner in your business."

"I'm not an idiot I know who Hojo is you incompetent bitch. Plus an interview isn't considered a meeting! Send her in." he snarled and hung up the phone.' Why the hell don't I fire that bitch? Cause I need her, shes good at her job. Fucking inner voice!'

A knock at his door stopped his thoughts. Rubbing a hand against his face, he straightens his tie and lowers his feet off his desk. "Come in."

The door slowely opens to reveal a hanyou like himself. The only way he knew because of her scent, otherwise he wouldn't have known because of her concealment spell.

Looking at her up and down, he noticed in a human form she was remarkably beautiful, but that was only an illusion. He knew better than to judge on a spell since not all demons look anything like the concealments they use.

"Have a seat Miss Higurashi."

She slowly takes her seat but before she could utter a word, he interrupts her. "Your file tell me that you graduated from Standfort at the top of your class. You have experence with Microsoft for five years. You're 110 years old in demon age yet you want a low job like a secretary, why?" he sharply pointed out.

He could smell that she was nervous and could see that when she is nervous she nips on her bottom lip. 'How enticing' He thought.

"Well you see Mr. Tashio, to be honest I'm not really a people person, I get too nervous as you can see and I really need to work on that. If I get this job, I have to deal with phone calls and talking to people on the phone and to face. If I ever want to become more successful in my life I have to learn to appear confident and calm. I believe this would be a great asset to my future." She replied in one breath.

Having no doubt to not believe her, he got up from his chair and down his desk to stand in front of her. "I don't see a reason why you should be nervous around people when you yourself are a hanyou, stronger than an average human and accepted to the youkai race. BUT I will not question that reason." Bending down so that his face was leveled with hers, she fidget in her seat as she tried to look him in the eye but couldn't.

"Miss Higurshi, - he says teasingly- I need you to look at me when I give you my respond." She quickly looks up at him with her big bluegray doe like eyes. "You're hired." Just like that he smiled and straighten his pose and walked back to his side of his desk.

"You may leave Miss Higurashi, but please be punctual, I don't like it when my employees are late." With that she was dismissed with a wave of his hand. Nodding quickly she gets up and leaves.

Letting out the breath she didn't even know she was holding right when she got out of his office, she slid down the wall to sit for a moment. 'I can't believe I made it out alive! I thought I was going to die in there!' Sluggishly getting up off the floor, she walks toward the elevator to leave the building.

Getting home she tosses her purse on the couch and walks straight to her closet to pick out her wardrobe for tomorrow.Pulling off the concealment necklace, her hair grows longer, her human ears dissappear only to be replace with dog like ears on top of her head. Her irises turn into slits and her nails turned into claws. Letting out a content sigh she grazes her tongue against her fangs. Oh how she hated the spell but to blend in she had to wear it. Changing her clothes to Pj's she crawls into bed gazing at her cealing. ' Mr. Tashio is a hanyou too.I wonder what type he is, and if he even look anything like his concealment.' Thinking back on it, he was such a handsome man. Long white silver hair, those big golden eyes, strong chiseled face. ' And those hands, oh they look so strong. I bet the hair and eyes are the same since no human has that kind of features.'

Growing tired quick, she turns off the light from her lamp and fall to a peaceful sleep with hope for a beautiful dream.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2: Late Nite Work

Checking herself in the mirror one last time, she heads out for her first day of work at Tashio Inc. Still in disbelief, she steps out of the bis and walks into the building, and heads straight in the elevator. Pressing the button to the 34th floor, the butterflies start to kick in. ' I hope I don't make a fool out of myself' Ringing her hands, she watches the numbers flash til the bell rang signaling it arrived to her destination. 'Here goes nothing.' Stepping out she sees her name plaque on the desk that faced the doors of the elevator. Walking around the desk, the phone rings before she even had the chance to sit down.

"Tashio Inc, Moushi Hojo's office this is Higurashi Kagome speaking." She answered with a nervous tone.

All day she answered the phone, filed paper work, looked up information, and made meetings. She met Mr. Moushi and he seemed like a nice guy. All and all it was a great day but exhausting none the less. She was ready to pack up and go home til Hojo decided to dump a shitload of papers on her desk.

Hojo came out of his office with a stack of papers and placked them on her desk. She looks up at him with questioning eyes.

"Sorry to do this to you Higurashi, but these papers need to be sorted and filed by tomorrow morning." He said with a smile before turning away to the elevator. 'Just great, have to work late of the first day.' " Sigh..."

:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0

Lo oking at the clock it was well passed ten. Eyes growing heavy she couldn't help but fall asleep.

"Finally I'm done!" He snarled slaming the file close. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he stood up and walked out of his office. He stopped short and sniffed the air. sniff sniff 'Why is she still here?' Taking the elevator to the 34th floor, the doors open, he looks up to see the girl passed out with a bunch of files and paper scattered on her desk.

"Miss Higurashi." he tapped her shoulder.She quickly bolted up, looking around til she noticed him. Face turning bright red ' So much for making a fool out of myself!' "Oh, Mr. Tashio! She declares embarrassly.

With confused eyes "Miss Higurashi, why in the world are you still doing here?" he asked standing in front of her desk with his hands in his pants pockets.

Sitting up a bit more straight, she rubs her eyes before she looks at him. "Mr. Moushi said he needed these papers to be filed before tomorrow morning." she respond.

With one eyebrow quorked, he looks at the papers. "Well Hojo much have make a mistake because those -he points- aren't the ones due tomorrow. He simply replies.

' What? I have been slaving over papers that aren't even due anytime soon!' Swallowing a sob down her throat, she neatly stacks the papers. "Oh...I see." her voice shaking.

"MIss Higurashi, I think it's best if you go home now to rest." He implies. Letting out a sigh she puts her palm on her forehead as her elbow rests on her desk.

"I can't, the bus stops running at 11 and it's already close to midnight." She stated. "I would run home but I'm too tired to do that, so I guess I'll be sleeping here."

"I can't allow you to do that. -taking a step forward- I'll take you home and this is your first day, besides -he smiles- I didn't say you had to be that punctual. Letting out a small laugh, she agreed for him to take her home.

:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0

Th e car ride was filled with thick silence.She grew more anxious with each second that passed. He noticed this so he decided to break the tension.Clearing his throat, "Miss Higurashi -the sudden noise made her jump from her seat- don't be so nervous, I'm not going to bite. 'Unless you want me to.' he smiled.

"Hee hee, 'He sure looks like he would if I asked.' I know Mr. Tashio. Umm may I ask how old you are?" She asked softly.

"My what a personal question. - her eyes widen- I'm joking, well I"m about 120 not much older than you. So in human years I'm only a year older -pausing for moment- Interesting isn't it." turning to glance at her.

"Uhh- yes very. ' Oh he definetly looks like he would bite me if i asked him to.' Looking out the window, she noticed they arrived on the street she lived. "My apartment is right around the corner." Making the turn, he pulls up to the curb to the said building and parked. Turn back to him she thanks him for the ride.

"Thank you Mr. Tashio." while opening the car door.

"It was a pleasure Miss Higurashi." he replied. With that said, she leaves his car and enters her apartment. He drove away lost deeo into his thoughts. 'Never had I been with a youkai, nonetheless a hanyou. Demon women are loyal but she's only half and the other is a human wench, she's no different.' Pulling up to his drive-way, he madehis decision. ' I haven't had a challenge in awhile now, lets see Miss Higurashi, are you ready to play?' Laughing to himself, he enters his home.

:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3: The ball is not so grand

"Alright, who's the new victim!" Sitting at his desk reading over some contacts, his study door slams open revealing Miroku demanding an answer. Putting down the papers, he leans back is chair with his hands locked together. "I have no idea what you are speaking of." He replies with a blank face. Letting out a grunt, Miroku plaves himself on the chair facing Inus' desk.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about.-narrowing his eyes- You haven't brought a woman over for 2weeks now,- leaning over the desk I know you're scheming something...now tell me who it is!" He once again demands.

Chuckling softly he takes a deep breath and releases before answering him. "Remember the Higurashi girl I told you about?" Smirking at Miroku's disply of shock on his face.

Standing up quickly, he takes a step back. "NOoooo you can't be serious! You don't even know what she looks like! What are you going to do if she turns out to be a worm youkai?" He points out. Frowning at that "That would really suck." He hadn't put much thought about it since the interview. "Uh, yah" Miroku snorts.

Worm demons are one of the worst type of youkai out there. They basically look like a huge hot dog with arms and hands. Shivering at the thought he propels an idea. "I'll just find a way to have her concealment dropped before anything sexual happens." He stated.

Miroku stares at him in disbelief, sitting back down."How do you suppose you'll get that to happen?" The corner of his kips curve. "Like i do to every woman...Gain her trust." Getting up from his seat, he walks to the dorr and grabs the handle, but before he opens the dorr, he turns to look at Inu. "What you need to do is get some serious help." With that he leaves the room.

Right when he was about to relax and look over the contracts once more, the door slams open again. Miroku marches back to Inu's desk. "Listen Yahsa, I don't usually care what you do with the women you meet, but really this is a while different situation. The girl might have connections since she is part youkai...Just be careful, who know -with a smirk- she might put you in your place." InuYasha growls, "That's not funny! And I have been thinking all those things, so don't worry your pretty head." getting up from his desk and walking to the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me since you wasted much of my time, I must find a date for the conpany's ball." With that said Inu walks out of his sutdy. Once he was out of ear shot, Miroku dials a number of his cellphone.

"It's beginning." He whispers.

"I never thought his day would come." the voice says.

Thinking back at all the years waster, all the women Inu manage to ruin, all the painthat he had to see his friend hold in. What Inu didn't realize, his heart and soul is slowly fading aways. If nothing happens to change him, he would lose his humanity and become a mindless monster. What really scared and worried him, was that Inu can't be changed over night. This could take months, years even. All he could do is hope...and pray.

Letting out a sigh "I never thought so also, but I'm glad that it is." Looking at the direction Inu was a moment ago.

"Are you sure she is the one?" The voice asks. Standing there with a frown. "I hope so." hanging up his phone, he walks out of the room. 'I really hope so... For Inu's sake I hope so.'

:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:

The ball itself was gand...But Inu himself wasn't having a grand time. His date Mary an american woman, dranked herself into a oblivion, she kept slaming her glass on the bar over and over when she wanted a refill that the noise got too annoying for him and all the other demons in the room also. He could tell just by the way they stared at her and then narrowed thier eyes at him for bringing such a disgrace to an event such as this. 'Great, of all woman I just had to pick the town drunk, and worst is that fact that shes ruining my reputation.' He thought with disgust. He had enough with her irritating thumping of her glass and non-stop chattering. Slowly leaning to her side, he whispers to her that it's time to go, but he didn't expect the out-burst thta came.

"WHA? We jus god heerree Ah wanna dancceee n drink som mooo." She slurred while getting up but ended tripping over her own feet. He caught her and tried to escort her to the door but she screamed at him and shoved him away and staggered back to the bar. Laceing his fingers through his hair he decided to leave her alone and disspear from her. 'Let the bartender deal with her drunk ass.' Unhappy with his desicion of bringing her, he decides to walk around nad observe the other guest.

He couldn't remember his reason why he dieced to atten the ball. It was self torture, surrounding yourself with meaningless people, standing around having no idea what you should do to keep you from killing yourself...and worst of all, having a crazed drunk for a date. To kee him from ripping all his hair out, he walks out to the balcony to get some relief.

"Why am I wasting my time here? It's so boring!" He says to himself while leaning on the rail.

"I asked myself the same thing at least a dozen times."

Wipping around, he sees the last person he expected to be at the ball. "Miss Higurashi -he sayss with a suprised voice- I didn't realized you would be attending the ball this evening." Laughing softly,she sits on the bench by the french double doors.

"I'm sorry if I snuck up on you Mr. Tashio...I just needed to get out of there." She admits. She never had been to an boring event, She never thought a ball such as this could make her want to shoot herself.

"That makes the two of us." Seeing her in a backless black dress woke more parts of him than he wanted to. "May I say Miss Higurashi you look absolutly stunning tonight." The blush that graced her face did not go unnoticed to either one.

To Kagome, Mr. Tashio seemed like the perfect gentleman. He was always polite to her, and kind.After three weeks of working at Tashio Inc. She couldn't deny that she is attracted to him...esp his eyes. Oh how those amber ords could heat up her blood just by looking at them. BUT she wasn't going to act apon her silly feeling. She hardly knew the man, worst of all she hardly knew the meaning of her feelings. She never had silly thoughts about the male gender, never had experience with one. Another factor was that he had a woman in her life she assumed since she seend a woman with him a few weeks ago.

FLASHBLACK

She was sitting at her desk working on her black book of appointments for the week and coming up week when Hojo buzzed her to come into his office. Apparently Hojo is a slacker and didn't like doing things so much. It's a wonder way Mr. Tashio didn't let him go yet. He asked her to go to Mr. Tashoi's office if he would like to close the deal in Hawaii the following month.It was obvious Hojo was scared to ask himself. He could have just called but no he wanted her to go herself and if Mr. Tashio didn't like the suggestion then he could just blow up on her instead. Walking out of the elevator on the 40th floor, she knocks on his door.

"Come in." Said a female voice. 'I must be on the wrong floor.' She thought while openeing the double door. To say she was in shock the scene in front of her is an understatment. There sitting on top of his desk was a woman half dressed in a white blouse undone, black skirt ruffled up, face caked with make-up, and long bright red fingers nails and to top it off, there he was sitting at his desk like nothing was out of the norm.

"I'm sorry if i interrupted anything -she apologies- I didn't know you had company, I'll come back later." She turns and walks back to the door.

"No no you weren't interrupting anything, we were just about to leave for lunch." He calls out while standing up with the woman straightening her outfit.

"Well, Hojo wanted to know if you would want to close the deal in Hawaii since he doesn't want to." She says while not looking at him.

"You're on first name bases with him now?" he asks with a questioning look.

Blushing " He doesn't like me calling him anything else." quickly explaining to him.

"Well you can tell him that I don't have a problem with that at all." He replies while the woman wrapped her arm with his.

END FLASHBACK

A wave of a hand snapped her out of her thoughts. "Are you alright Miss Migurashi? You had a far away look for a moment there." Mentally slaping herself for day dreaming about Mr. Tashio while he is standing right in front of her. "Oh...Um I'm fine." She says while trying not to blush...again.

Holding his hand out to her, she looks at him with confused eyes. "Let's get out of here and have some real fun." he says with a wide smile. Giving a smile of her own, she accepts his hand and lets him pull her up. Going back in the ball room, they sneak out to the front door though she had to idea why they needed to since no one would really care.

'Phew! Got out of there before the crazed nut saw me,' He saw her, still at the bar but was looking around for him. They walked until they reached Tokyo park, where they sat down on one of the benches. " Ah, it's good to get out of that stuffy closed in ball." She smiles happily. Sniffing the air, Inu smells water close by.

"I smell a lake near by, let's go there and sit." They get up and walk toward the direction he smelt the scent. Stopping short, Kagome sees a sign posted in front of the kae area.

"Uh, Mr. Tashio- turning around to look at her- there's a no tresspassing sign." Smiling as he grabs her hand. "Don't worry Miss Higurashi, we won't get in trouble." he says while walking. They finally reach the clearing and sat down.

"Oh, this is just beautiful!" The lake was huge with white roses planted around the edges. Crystal clear water that sparkled under the moon's light.

"I'm in absolute aw at this place." she gushed. He turns to look at her to say something suave but his breath got caught in his throat. The moon's light bather her in an earthly blue tone, waves of midnight black hair blowing slightly in the breeze, but what really took his breath away was her smile. That smile held so much glamour and warmth, one that can comfort a broken hear, a smile that tells you everything will be alright when everything seems to be going wrong. Turning her head to face him, he looks into her eyes. He never lok the time to ever stare deep into a woman there, never needed to because they all held that expression...lust, but hers. They held so much innocence, those greyblue ords just captured him like no other.

Shaking his head he turns away. 'She's no different just a trick of the light,' he assures himself. They both laid on thier backs, star gazing.

"What is that light?" She asked with a questioning tone. Turning his head to the side, a mean of light shined threw the trees beside them. Sitting up slightly, they could hear footsteps approaching thier way. A figure slowly appeared and that firgure turned out to be a security gaurd.

"HEY! You two aren't suppse to be here!" he shouts. Wasting no time, Inu grabs Kagomes hand and took a run for it.

"STOP!" he yelled while chasing after them.

"Oh my god! We're going to get in so much trouble!" She shouted at Inu while racing threw the thick forest.

"What are you talking about? We're already in trouble." he relies with a smirk.

Seeing her face turning red with anger, he laughs and keeps a strong hold of her hand, tugging her along. Never in her life has she ever been in trouble with the law. Always been a good girl, she was terrorfied of getting caught and having a smudge on her perfect records. Turning around, she could see the guard hot on thier trail and closing in on them. 'I so blame this on him! -while staring whole in his back- I wish I could use my demon speed right about now.' She could tell Inu was thinking almost the same thought except when they hit the main street, he took a quick sharp left turn, took a hold of her waist and jumped 50 feet in the air and landed on top of one of the buildings, easily losing the guard.

Looking over the edge, she could see the guard standing there, look at the right and left before running toward the opposite direction. Exhaling the breath she was holding they both start laughing hard.

"T-that was sooo much fun." he laughed out. She could only nod her head for she was still laughing. Taking a deep breath, Kagome sits on the edge of the building. Inu sees her looking out at the city surrounding them.

"It's suck a pretty night." she sighs. Walking to her, he takes a sit next to her.

"And a fun night wouldn't you agree?" he smils at her.

"Yes, it was a fun night Mr. Tas-"

"Don't, -he interrupts- call me InuYasha, we aren't at the office."

Smiling she nods. "Alright, if only you cal me Kagome."

Sticking out his hand "Looks like we have an agreement." he smirks. She takes his and they shake on it.

"Come on, let me take you home." Looking at the city clock, it was well pass one in the morning. Smiling up to him , he pulls her up and jump down the street to walk her home.

:O:O:O:O:O:O

She could stop smiling when she walked in her apartment. The night turned out so great and wonderful that she could even wipe the smile off when she tried. She couldn't believe that she was beginning to have a friendship with him, she boss no less. Stepping in her shower, she quickly washes off the makeup and her body. Chaging into her favorite pj's which are red loose very short shorts and a white tanktop. she crawls into bed and snuggles against the pillow. She knew she was going to have a great dream tonight.

He took the most coldest shower in his life. Disgusted with himself for having weird unnessisary feelings for a wench. He could lie to himself the he had fun with a woman and thats why he was disguested. He knew better and wouldn't allow himself to fall after so many years closing himself from disasters creatures like females. But then a evil smrik appeared. ' At least my plan'a going in action.' with that thought he walks out of the bathroom after drying himself and hops into bed butt naked like every night. (yes i know don't drool!)

:O:O:O:O:O:O

" Looks like Inu had a fun night." Miroku says over the phone.

"Don't be so hopeful when its still too early to tell if she is even the one." the voice replied.

Pacing in his bedroom he hops on his bed. "I know that, but he had fun without sex . That has never happened! and without torturing the girl!" he shoots back.

"That's true, but this heart of mine been broken too many times and I don't think it can take anymore hope this soon." the voice says brokenly.

"Don't worry, I'll make it work. I just know she's the one. My heart breaks for Inu too and I'm not going to allow an opportunity like this be passed up because of his past." he says with a soothing voice.


End file.
